


Summer Haze

by commandershakarian



Series: Mass Effect one shots [13]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt- Summer Haze with Femshep and Garrus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Haze

Amber Shepard lifted her face towards the sky, the sun beating down. It had been some time since she’d last enjoyed a vacation. A smile lit her face as she remembered that this wasn’t a vacation, but retirement. She didn’t have to do anything if she didn’t want to. The thought was more comforting than she expected it to be.

Summers on Tuchanka were worse than they’d ever been on Earth. Unbearable heat, enormous creatures that wanted to kill you on a daily basis, droughts… But Amber had never been happier.

Urdnot Wrex and his clan had cleaned up Tuchanka during the years since the war. The planet had finally become liveable. Urdnot Bakara had given birth again and the krogan were celebrating the only way they knew how… by getting drunk and fighting.

With a happy sigh, Amber pulled her lengthening hair into a ponytail. Her once auburn locks were now showing their natural ebony, the dye having faded over the last year. She didn’t think she would dye it again.

“It’s a hot one today, isn’t it?” A deep voice called from within their small home. “Does Tuchanka ever let up?”

Amber smirked as Garrus joined her outside, the summer sun scorching the cracked ground. “Is that a complaint I hear?”

Garrus chucked and put an arm around her shoulders. “No, Shepard. I would never complain about the heat. Or the cold, for that matter.”

Turning to the man who had recently become her husband, she met his gaze, her smirk growing. “Of course you wouldn’t, Garrus. How silly of me to think so.”

Garrus, sensing her sarcasm, leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. “What is it going to take to buy your silence? Wrex can’t know about this. He’ll never let me live it down.”

Amber cuddled closer to Garrus, an answer already on her lips. “A real kiss, Vakarian.”

Garrus laughed. “I can do that. Happily.”


End file.
